A method of irradiating a liquid photocurable resin with light such as a laser beam or ultraviolet rays to cure the resin in a given pattern and preparing a design model or a working model in three dimensions has been widely known, and various resins have been proposed as the liquid photocurable resin (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 6). In recent years, the three dimensional printing system employing an ink-jet method has been proposed, and compared with the conventional method, it has been made possible to cure the liquid photocurable resin discharged from an ink jet nozzle and to stack layers and carry out the photofabrication. The three dimensional printing device has advantages that, for example, a large tank for the liquid resin and provision of a dark room used in the conventional method are not necessary. It is made possible to allow a photofabrication apparatus to be compact and become smaller, and by employing a CAD (Computer Aided Design) system, the apparatus has been attracting attention as a 3-D CAD system capable of freely preparing a stereo model (see, for example, Patent Document 7).
Moreover, not limited to the three dimensional printing system employing an ink-jet method, a method of carrying out the photofabrication using a modeling material forming a photofabrication model and a supporting material supporting the shape of the photofabrication model on photofabrication has also been known in order to fabricate a photofabrication model having a complex shape (see, for example, Patent Documents 8 and 9). Furthermore, in the photofabrication employing an ink-jet method, a method of preparing a photofabrication model using a specific modeling material and a specific supporting material has also been proposed (see, for example, Patent Documents 10 to 13).